Summoning the WRONG kind of Dragon
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Louise always said she will summon a dragon as her Familiar… though she summoned the wrong kind of Dragon. OC!SI Dragon


Chapter I: The Two Headed Wyvern

-Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic-

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place, it was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles.

This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage, it also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one, her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere, the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either, Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla- (*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Doctor Corvus and assistants*) err.. *cough* Slightly smaller than average chest... Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and slightly paler skin complexion, she's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school, you see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at, hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here, she sighed, she was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

"Allright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses, wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well, Well Zero Louise, I'm really looking forward to see how Great of a familiar you're going to summon" She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. (the right eye) Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptuous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her free time.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck.

She rrreally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I don't really want to skip, so I'll have to wait till class is over, for now!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response 'So she's not really denying the red light part...'

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other, "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man" "I wonder what she's going to summon" "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars" Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

 ** _"My servant..."_** The wind started to pick up.

 ** _"...That existed somewhere in this vast universe..."_** By each word the magic around Louise gets stronger and air grows heavier.

Even the spectators felt this, they actually started to feel interested on Zero Louise's summon, 'could she actually do it after all?' Was their thought.

 ** _"...My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."_** A Large glowing pentagram started forming below Louise, the energy just keeps gathering towards her by incredible amounts and the winds are starting to get really heavy now. It feels like a storm outside the pentagram.

"N-No way!" "Holy crap! is she actually doing it!?" "Kya! What's with this wind!?" The students shouted, while some had to held on their skirts due the heavy winds.

 ** _"...I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance..."_** The power of the chant could be felt by anyone nearby, ground started shaking a bit and the gathered energy has reached it's breaking point.

The class were now paying heavy attention on Louise's summon spell. What could she possibly be summoning that requires all that energy, that could be felt by many yards away?!

 ** _"...and appear!"_** Everyone hitched in their breath and watched intently, but... *Silence~~* you could even hear pin needle dropping and the crickets on the background.

The whole class sighed in disappointment then one of the boys decided to comment on it "Well that was anti-" he couldn't finish his sentence. " ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_** " "I KNEW IIIIIT!" The whole class bellowed, the ever all infamous Zero Explosives made their presence known.

Lets just ignore the livid and panicked students, and get back to our infamous pink haired teen.

Louise narrowed her eyes but there was nothing there, sure there was lots of thick smoke that hinders her ability to see clearly, but there was bound to be at least a silhouette or shadow of some kind. She even saw the forms of all her classmates through the smoke, yet she saw and felt nothing in front of her.

When realization hit her... she was trembling...'Di-Did I just... f-fail.. li-like I always do...' She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I.. I quess I really am just a failure... Just The Zero Louise...' She fall to her knees and was sobbing quietly, not looking where the explosion took it's place.

Or so she thought

It took everything Louise had in her not to scream at the sickening sludge that suddenly splattered all over her person the instant her summoning was cast. It was made harder when something screeched within the smoke caused by her explosive magic, especially when that something jumped out and knocked her flat on her back and the breath right out of her. She squealed as a tongue lapped at her face, a bit of eggshell dropping past her face as she stared up into a pair of icy blue eyes and haunting glowing purple eyes. The thing was obviously a Dragon of some sort and a big one at that! It stood nearly as tall as her and, if the broken pieces of eggshell still stuck to its body was any indication, freshly hatched out of the egg!

"St-Stop it!" Louise giggled helplessly. "Let me up already!"

The lizard-like beast screeched once more and backed up enough so that he, for some reason Louise innately knew it to be male, no longer was pushing her down and now that she had space enough to sit up, she saw that he was standing on two legs built like a dragon's own but with wings replacing the arms, the left wing was a pure white in color while the right was a bat like membrane wing that was colored dark royal purple and black. His two heads was quite large, his eyes even more so, but given that he was a newborn it wasn't that strange. His scales were even split colored dark black leather and snowy white fluff and felt like it too as she stroked the little thing's two muzzles. His eyes closed lazily and his chest rumbled in a reptilian purr, his two tails, quite long despite his youth, swished to and fro in the air.

She was covered in egg goo and dragon slobber but for all that Louise was as high as a kite from sheer elation alone for hers was a familiar never seen, never recorded, and from the size of him, a true monster unlike any other, one to rival that stupid Zerbst's salamander with ease and brought shame to Tabitha's own dragon! In fact… now that she was actually paying attention beyond staring adoringly at her familiar, Louise saw that many of the familiars were acting strangely toward her own. The smaller animals, those of no real magical inclination towards the elements, were all quivering, heads bowed and claws or talons tucked away out of sight, a clear sign of submission. As for those who did possess the spark of magic…

Oh she LOVED her new Familiar!


End file.
